gundam seed:independence day
by dragonman11
Summary: an object aprochachs earth
1. Chapter 1

gundam seed:independence day it is year 70 of c.e as the mobile suit ship arkangel draws near to. orba an object appears at the edge of the milky way near saturan the unidentified object is picked up by both the planet's and by earths long range satellites as it moves forward the earth and the planet's scramble to find out what the object is the planet's sound that General evacuation alarms as the people head towards the life pods


	2. Chapter 2 the approaching threats

gundam seed:independence day it is year 70 of c.e as the mobile suit ship arkangel draws near to. orba an object appears at the edge of the milky way near saturan the unidentified object is picked up by both the planet's and by earths long range satellites. the earth.  
and the planet's scramble to find out what the unidentified object is the planet's sound the general evacuation alarms so that incase of an emergency the can launch the life pods meanwhile in the president office president zula is in a meeting with the council heads president zula looks to his left at a council member and ask (do we have anything on the object) the council member answers(yes at 7pm last night we where able to get a thermal image of the object it appears to be on a route to the earth) after that the council member reaches for his labtop and shows it to president zula looks at it and ask ( how long is the object) the council member turns the computer around and starts to bring up a screen to show the length and width of the object the council member says ( the object in diameter is 25 kilometers long and a height of 4 kilometers it doesn't show that it is on route to the planet's it's heading on course to the moon) said council member Jeremy maxwell to president zula zula takes and turns to the council and ask (shouldn't we have the civilian vessels get as many civilians on them incase what ever is coming changes course and heads for the planet's) .the council looks at each other and nods there heads siegel clyn looks at his side of the council and says (i will put in the call to. the sectors and tell them to go ahead with the evacuation of the civilian sectors) .as this is going on in the planet's meanwhile on earth. at the council chambers of the heads of the earth force one of the council members turns to an. aid and ask( what did we have on the object) the aid hand the general a labtop and says (at 7pm last night we were able to get a thermal image of the object it is 25 kilometers in width and 4 kilometers in height) the general goes to ask a question but there is a ringing heard as the general looks around for the phone the scene cuts back to. the unidentified object as it gets closer to the moon.  
an./if anyone likes this chapter i will do another on in a few days? please review flames will be ignored 


	3. Chapter 3 the on going threat

gundam seed:independence day c as the object gets closer to the the earth alliance council chambers the u.s council member president Whitmore says ( i am calling my troops back from the moon incase the object hits the moon) the rest of the council looks at each other and nods there heads the council member of Japan says (i agree with representativ Whitmore) at this. a council head calls for a vote to move the troops free the moon or keep them on the moon aa the council votes a number is. given the vote is in favor of the forces returning to the earth a council member picks up a phone and calls a general in the other room meanwhile in the room with the general he picks up the phone and answers the phone ( yes sir i hear the order i will personally send the evacuation order) after that the general takes and hangs up the phone. and says (get me a video call the the lunar base now) the aide turns to a labtop and takes and starts taping the keys fast he turns to the general. and says (sir secure connection established) the general turns to the wall mounted video phone and says (this is general William grey to all troops by order of the alliance council you are to head back to earth as soon as possible are your orders clear )the general of the moon base salutes general grey and says (sir yes sir) he turns to a soldier and tells the soldier to send the order to all troops to head to earth meanwhile back at the planet's the council has order the civilians to evacuation to the ship's and head to base's on the earth or head to mars and hide in the planet's shadow as the ships leave the mobile suit's are ordered to be on standby in case they have to shot any debris from crashing in to the colonies and damaging it as the planet's military get in poshion meanwhile on earth the alliance has ordered there forces to be on standby at the earth force base an aid is seen hurrying to the council chambers as she nears the doors the soldier opens the door she walks through the door and heads to the nearest council member and says (sir we have some new data on the object it appears to be slowing down as it approachs the earth) the council sits up upon hearing this and ask(do we have a visual on. the object) the aid says (no sir are satellites are acting up ) the council member turns to the other council members and says (what do we have in space the can transmit a visual of the object to us) says the council member. the aid turns to her computer and brings up a list of ship's in space and answers the council member (sir the only ship that we have close enough for that is the survivors of the 8th fleet) the council member looks at her and says (get me in contact with the captain of one of the ship's) as the aid sets up a video conference the general waits for 30 seconds the aid says (sir you are connected) the general looks at the wall mounted video and says (ateasy captain i need you to turn your ship's long range equipment to saturan their is an unidentified object heading towards the moon the we need a visual of) the captain turns to the people on the bridge of the ship and says (you have your orders get us in position) as the ship starts to turn the captain sets down in his chair a midshipman turns from his console and says (captain we are in position we will have a visual any minute now) the captain says (carry on ) the midshipman turns back to his console as he does the visual of the object starts to come on screen the screen turns to static the captain stands up and orders ( get that visual back up and running) the midshipman turns to the captain and says ( we're trying sir nothing seems to be working) as this is happening in space in the. arkangel kira yamato is just waking up after reentering the planet in hes mobile suit he sits up and looks around the medical room that he is in as he does the door to his room opens and captain murrue ramius comes through the door and says (i good to see you are awake kira) kira turn to captain ramius and asks (where are we at) captain ramius answers (we are in zaft territory) kira is surprised at this and asked (why haven't we left) captain ramius looks at kira and says (we received orders to be on standby and to make way to the nearest alliance base we will leave in the morning we will first head to orb and let all non combat personal off and we will head to the Alaskan alliance base josha-a) kira looks at captain ramius and ask (what happened to the shuttle of people headed to the 8th fleet ship's) captain ramius says (they made it but if you haven't of shot the beam saber of the dual gundam then they wouldn't have) kira looks down at his lap and says (I'm glad that they are safe) as this is taking place on the ship about two miles from the arkangel a group of zaft troops get an order from the planet's to head back to base to receive emergency evacuated civilians from the planet's on route to earth as the zaft troops retreat to their base in space the 8th fleet is ordered to come back to earth and regroup in space the object reach the outer ring of saturan meanwhile at the planet's the council and military heads are discussing what to do one military head says (why don't we recall rau le creuset and his team to protect the civilian and council transport down to one of or earth bases )president zula looks at the council member and says (we will call the two ships back asap get me creuset on the phone) says president zula to the aid the aid turns to president zula and says (he's on it right now sir) president zula takes the phone and says (this is an emergency creuset you and your team are to head back to the planet's right now) creuset looks and says (right away sir we will be there shortly) president zula says (we will see you when you get here)and turns towards council member joule and asks (how has the civilian evaluation been going) council member joule says (it's is 60 percent done we will be done in the next few days) president zula ask her (and how many is a few) council member joule says (about 3 days from now the way the object is moving it won't arrive until July 1st )president zula nods his head and looks out the council room window at the scene below and sights. meanwhile on earth the crew of the archangel are discussing the orders they received one lieutenant ask (why do you think they told us to get to the closest base ) captain remuis looks around and says (i don't know but what ever it is it has the higher up's in a panic we need to get some sleep for tomorrow are first stop is orb and then joshua-a base )says captain remuis as the crew heads towards there bunks the zaft team head back to there base on june 27 th as this is happening in a camp fae from the archangel a blonde haired girl is reviving a call from her father 


	4. the next stage is set

when an unknown object approach's earth what will a world at war do if anyone would like they can accept this challenge use any gundam series from the first gundam to the new iron blooded orphans series or if u want try halo or mass effect or section eight allowed: gundam halo mass effect section eight or a move set in the late 90's era of technology are one of the newer movie of your choice not allowed : male/male pairing human's still fighting each other allowed : a gundam or character you have made not allowed :anything to do with medieval time 


End file.
